real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Joel
Joel was a contestant on Survivor: Australia, Survivor: All-Stars, Survivor: Evolution and Survivor: War of Worlds. Known as the series' first antagonist, Joel played one heck of a game by maniplating his tribe members and getting them against each other, placing himself on top of the tribe. Reaching merge as target number one and still managing to survive because of his strategic moves and challenge wins, Joel is rewarded as one of the best players who have ever competed in Survivor. In All-Stars, Joel showed the viewers and players that he never changed anything. He continued playing a very strategic game, working people against each other without getting blood on his hands. At the pre-merge phase, Joel found himself on the majority the whole time. At merge he had a strong alliance with Robin, Luna and Casey also known as the Villains. Joel continued playing a strong strategic game until getting in a argument with his previous enemy Hannah. Because of this argument, Joel later got voted out because of Hannah winning immunity. Returning as a coach in Evolution, Joel became a big target since the start of the game. He managed to form a close bond with Hollywood, keeping Seilya on his good side as well but going against Duncan and his plan to blindside him. He managed to make the swap, reuniting with his enemy Hannah from earlier seasons. He managed to successfully blindside her, but only being the biggest target in the game left. Because of co-coach Angela taking revenge on Joel for Hannah, Joel became the last pre-merge boot of the season. Joel's strategic game has lead him to the top of all survivor players, where he gets still rewarded for his great game. Many say Joel might be the best male strategist on the whole series. Survivor: Australia Name: Joel Tribe: Team C Personal Claim to Fame: Winner of the Chess Club 2013 World Cup. Inspiration in Life: Mastermind the game, and mastermind yourself. Hobbies: Playing chess, watching some good football games and watching crime series. Pet Peeves: Overexcited people, naive girls and the color yellow. 3 Words to Describe You: Evil, Strong, Pure. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? A notice book with pen, a good old chair and some coffee. That's all I need for a good game. Reason for Being on Survivor: Playing online games bored me, doing it in real life is a real challenge for me and I'm excited to find out how I'll be doing in Survivor. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: I know how to win people on my side, how to break their bones without touching them and how I can make sure to reach my goals aka winning this whole thing. Voting History Survivor: All-Stars Name: Joel Tribe Designation: Manhattan Player he respects the most: You'll either laugh, think I'm crazy or delusional but I respect Hannah the most since she let Chloe and Franklin win to get a good ending in Australia. That's impressive for someone who wanted to win that badly. She knew I would've killed her in a final three challenge. Player he respects the least: How was that brat called again? That girl who used her boyfriend as a slave. Chelsea, I wish I could spend a day with that girl and teached her how to act normally. B*tch. Previous Finishes: 3rd. Favorite Past Moment: Getting random people angry at each other. Like crushing Layson's stuff while blaming Bobby for it. And he got voted out because of that, LOL! Why Did You Come Back?: To rip people their bones off. And ofcourse to win this game finally, I deserved to win in Australia but let's not talk about that ;). Voting History Survivor: Evolution Name: Joel Tribe Designation: Strateško What is your biggest task to do as coach: Letting people see that the strategic game is the most strongest and important game in Survivor. Without plotting out your targets and how you gonna work to take those out, you are nothing. They can't learn it from a better person than me. Who do you not wanna see back: Some big player like Robin or Luna because those are obviously gonna be bitches in the game. Previous Finishes: 3rd & 4th. Favorite Past Moment: Manipulating majority of the cast, because that was fun to do. Why do you think you can win the title of Sole Survivor this time: They know that without me, they are gonna suck. So with my advice of strategic gameplay, these people want me to get far. It's easy because these people are too stupid to realize I win the jury vote in a heartbeat. Voting History Trivia *Joel was the first antagonist ever. *He is one of the few listed people that played a 'Great Survivor' game. *He got votes on every pre-merge tribal council. *Joel is the first male player who played an idol. *He won the most individual challenges during Australia. *In the three seasons he played, he played with Hannah every single time. *In every season Joel played he won the first tribal immunity challenge. *Every season Joel played in, Hannah casted at least one vote against him. *He and Hannah are the only coaches in Evolution to not make the merge. * Joel made a cameo appearance in Survivor: Legends, as one of the six former Survivor players to give the immunity winner advice about the game as part of the Dream Island twist. * Joel was one of the 60 ballot members in Survivor: War of Worlds. ** He was one of the 30 to make the cast.